Little One:Missing Moments
by A-Claire04
Summary: This is a one-shot series based on my story Little One. That story has ended, but I thought it would be fun to add some things in that I may have missed from what I've already written or continue from where I left off. Send me some requests via reviews or you can pm me!
1. Loop, Swoop, and Pull

_Hi everyone! Here is my one-shot series for Little One! I wrote a of few my own to get us started. Please send me some of your requests :) These stories will be based off of the plot of Little One. You can request some missing moments from the what I've already written that you would have liked to have seen or even moments from after this story ends. I just don't want to develop too many storylines, like Emma in a relationship or getting pregnant, and we'll be sticking with the characters mentioned in Little One. This is basically just a fun little series of Charming family moments :)_

**Loop, Swoop, and Pull**

_David teaches Emma how to tie her shoes._

"Emma, we're leaving in a few minutes. Can you go get your shoes on for me?"

"Sure Daddy!" Emma ran over to the door where she kept her shoes, but she couldn't fine her boots. "Daddy, do you know where my boots are?"

David walked over to look. He was sure they were there last night. "Hmm, maybe Mommy put them upstairs. Why don't you just wear your new tennis shoes?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Aww why not? Look at all those sparkles," David held out the shoes towards Emma. "They're very pretty."

Emma just shrugged.

David knelt down in front of Emma. "Is there a reason you don't want to wear them?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Do you think you could tell me?"

Emma let her head drop. "I don't know how to tie shoes yet."

"Well that's okay because I have a little secret to tell you," David sat down on the floor and pull Emma onto his lap.

"What is it?" Emma looked up at him with a grin.

"I am excellent at tying shoes," David told her with a wink.

Emma let out a little laugh. Of course he was. He was a grown up.

"I could teach you if you want."

"Okay, Daddy." Emma reached out for her shoes and put them on her feet.

David reached around Emma and grabbed ahold of her laces. "Here's what we do first. Hold the two lace up. Then cross them, put one lace under the other and pull tight."

"Like this Daddy?" Emma copied what her daddy did.

"Perfect!"

"Then we're going to loop, swoop, and pull. First, make a loop with one of the laces like this, then wrap the other lace around the loop."

Emma watched her daddy closely then tried herself. She made a loop and wrapped the other lace around. "Got it."

"Okay, next comes the tricky part. Are you ready?"

Emma gave him a nod. "Yes."

"You're going to pull the lace through this little hole right here and pull tight again."

Emma concentrated really hard. Her daddy was right, this was tricky. She shoved the lace through the hole and pulled, but she pulled too hard. "Daddy, one of my loops fell out."

"That's okay, Em. Let's try again."

David and Emma continued to practice. Emma tried over and over again. She always messed up when she tried to pull the lace through the little hole. After awhile though that part became easier and easier and Emma felt like she was finally getting the hang of this.

Emma stood up from her daddy's lap and sat by herself on the floor. "Okay, Daddy. I'm going to tie both shoes all by myself now," she told him very seriously.

"Okay, big girl. You've got this." David watched Emma and couldn't help but smile. Her tongue was sticking out and her eyebrows were furrowed. She was very determined to do this.

"Loop, swoop, and pull," Emma whispered to herself as she successfully tied the laces. "Daddy! I did it! Look! Look!" Emma looked up at him with the biggest smile.

"You did it princess! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks for teaching me, Daddy!" Emma leapt into his arms and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

As David held his little girl close, he realized this was the very first thing he was able to teach her. Before Emma came into this world, he thought for sure walking or talking would be one of the first things he taught her to do. That just wasn't how everything turned out though. As much as it pained him to have missed the first few years of her life, he was grateful to be here for her now and this would be something special he would always have with Emma. He couldn't be more proud of her.


	2. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

_ Some early morning time for Emma and David_

Emma opened her eyes when she heard the front door shut. She scrambled out of bed and ran to her window and watched her daddy and Willow walking towards the barn. Her daddy always woke up early to feed the animals. The sun wasn't even up yet, but her daddy was. Emma was never up this early before, and she decided she wanted to go with him today. Emma walked down the stairs. She made sure to be very quiet. She put on her jacket and her hat. Then, she went onto the porch where her barn boots were waiting. She put them on and ran to the barn after her daddy.

Willow spotted Emma first. She ran right up to her and gave her some good morning kisses.

David smiled when he saw Emma. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, Daddy. My eyes were open, and I was awake. Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm glad you're here, princess. Of course you can help."

Emma followed her daddy into the barn and knew exactly what she needed to do. She has helped feed the animals in the evenings before. She got the horses some fresh hay, filled up the water buckets, and gave the chickens some feed. Then they herded the sheep outside with Willow. Willow was good at herding the sheep now. She was a very fast learner.

"What do we do now, Daddy?"

"Now, we go sit on the porch swing and watch the sunrise." David scooped Emma up into his arms and walked back towards the house.

"Wow, I've never seen a sunrise before."

"You're going to love it."

Emma sat on the swing with her daddy and snuggled in close to him. She watched as the sun began to peeked up from behind the hills. She was amazed all the pretty colors. The sky was beautiful. Emma decided that she was going to wake up every morning so she could watch the sunrise with her daddy.


	3. Let Me Help You

**Let Me Help You**

_julia23602829 asked for a one-shot where Emma gets hurt very badly and needs Snow and Charming to help her with most everything._

Last week, Snow and Charming got a call from the school that Emma fell off the monkey bars. They met the ambulance at the hospital and went inside with their terrified little girl. A few hours later, they went home with Emma's arm in a sling and her foot in a cast. She broke her collarbone and her ankle. For the next several weeks, this independent little girl was going to have to accept her mommy and daddy's help more than she may have wanted.

"Emma, please," Snow begged. "Let me write the answers in for you." Emma was trying hard to use her left hand to fill in the answers on her math worksheet.

Emma shook her head. "I can do it."

Snow sighed. Because of the sling, Emma couldn't use her right hand. That was the hand she wrote with, so this posed a problem when the time came for Emma to do her homework. She was fine with letting her friends at school do her writing for her, but at home she didn't want Snow or Charming's help. She insisted that she was a big girl and could write by herself. She couldn't though.

"Emma," Snow put her hand on top of Emma's to stop her from writing anymore.

"Mommy, just let me do it."

"I know you want to do this by yourself, and you're trying your best, but your teacher isn't going to be able to read this, sweetie. Can you let me help you?"

Emma reached out her pencil to her mommy. "Fine." Emma knew her mommy was right. She wasn't very good at writing with her left hand and her teacher was definitely not going to be able to read what she just wrote. Emma sat back and watched her mommy erase what she tried to write and rewrite the numbers herself, then Emma told her mommy the answers to the rest of the problems.

Later that evening, Emma was sitting on the couch with her mommy and Neal watching some tv. Her daddy was out in the barn feeding the animals. Emma couldn't go with him because of her shoulder and ankle. She wasn't very happy about that. She loved going to the barn with her daddy.

"I'm going to take Neal upstairs and put him to bed." Snow stood from the couch and turned to Emma. "I'll be right back down to carry you up too, okay?"

"Can't I stay here and wait for Daddy to come back? He can carry me."

"Okay," Snow nodded, "he should be back soon. You stay right here on the couch though."

"Okay, Mommy."

Emma listened to what her mommy said for a little while, but then she decided she didn't want to wait for her daddy anymore. She was ready to go upstairs now and was going to do it all by herself. Emma stood up from the couch and hopped over to the stairs on her good foot, leaning against the furniture for help as she went. Then she decided she was going to crawl up the stairs and began pulling herself up step by step. She was too focused on the task at hand that she didn't hear the front door open.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" David picked Emma up from the stairs.

"I was just going to bed, Daddy." Emma gave him a big smile.

David raised his eyebrows at her. "You are not suppose to be going up these stairs by yourself."

"Aww Daddy, I was fine. I was almost halfway there."

"Let me help you the rest of the way."

"Fine," Emma huffed. She knew should could have climbed to the top by herself if her daddy would have let her.

David walked the rest of the way upstairs with Emma in his arms. He took her into her room and placed her onto the bed.

"Oh good you're up here," Snow said as she came into the room. "Let's get you dressed for bed, Em."

Emma looked up at her daddy. Her eyes wide. She didn't want him to tell her mommy that she just tried to climb up the stairs. She wouldn't like that.

David just gave her a wink, promising not to say anything.

Emma smiled and let her mommy and daddy help her get ready for bed.

Snow gently took off Emma's sling. Emma knew to keep very still so she wouldn't hurt her collarbone anymore. Snow was careful when taking off Emma's dress and putting on her nightgown too. Then, David put Emma's sling back on and took her into the bathroom to help her brush her teeth. Emma couldn't brush her teeth very well with her left hand either, so Charming was usually the one who did that. He carried her back into her room and tucked her into bed. They read her a few stories before kissing her goodnight.


	4. Night Out

**Night Out**

_A guest asked for a one-shot where Snow goes out for a girls night with her friends and when she comes home Emma has a fever. She feels guilty and Charming makes her feel better about leaving the kids to have some fun with her friends._

Snow had barely been out of the house since she had Neal three months ago, and Charming knew his wife needed some time with her friends. David tried for weeks to get Snow to make plans, but she always had a reason she couldn't go. She worried about Neal getting sick or not wanting to drink from his bottle. She convinced herself that as soon as she left, something bad would happen. She came up with just about every excuse not to go. David finally took matters into his own hands and set up the night out for her himself. He called Red and Ella and arranged for them to pick Snow up at their house and take her out for the evening. Charming had to do a lot of persuading, but he was finally able to talk Snow into going out for a few hours. Charming stood on the porch with Emma, and they waved goodbye as the car pulled away.

The evening was going smoothly. Emma and Neal ate their dinners without a fuss. Bath time was easy, and Neal went right to sleep after a few minutes rocking in the chair. Now, David and Emma were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. David was just about to text Snow, letting her know everything was fine, when Emma quickly sat up and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide with panic.

Emma covered her mouth. "Daddy…"

David knew what that look meant. He picked her up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom. They made it just in time.

Once Emma was finished, David carried her upstairs. He took her temperature and after some convincing, was able to get some medicine in her. Knowing Snow liked Emma to be with them when she was sick, David brought Emma into their room. He went across the hall and retrieved Emma's blanket from her room. He brought it back and made sure she was comfortable in their bed. He placed a cool cloth on Emma's head and held her close until she fell asleep.

After awhile, he heard the front door open and went downstairs to greet his wife.

"David, how are they?" Snow quickly kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket. "Did Neal eat okay for you? Did he go to sleep easily? I know sometimes he fights it. What about Emma? Did she eat her dinner? She didn't eat much at lunch and…"

"Snow," David put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. Neal ate his whole bottle and went right to sleep. He's still sleeping and is just fine. And Emma…well, she's okay, but…"

"What's wrong with her?" Snow pushed past David and rushed up the stairs. She went straight to her and Charming's bedroom, knowing that's where Emma would be. She walked into the bedroom to find Emma sound asleep. Snow could see the red on Emma's flushed cheeks. She reached out her hand and could feel how warm she was.

David came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Snow, she'll be fine. She got sick about an hour ago. I gave her some medicine for her fever and she's sleeping it off now."

Snow shook her head. "David, I shouldn't have left." She turned to face her husband. "Emma needed me and I…"

"Snow, don't do this. You needed a night out and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up about this."

"But…"

David sighed. He did not want her feeling guilty. "Would you have done anything differently if you were here?"

Snow thought about his question. She would have brought Emma to their bed, given her medicine, and placed a cool cloth on her head. All of which Charming did. "No, you did everything I would have."

"And now you're home. I got her through the first part and you're here for her now. And we both know you're the one she's going to want when she's awake."

Snow nodded her head. She leaned into her husband and wrapped her arms around him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Did you girls have fun tonight?"

Snow looked up at him and smiled. "We did. I'm glad you convinced me to go."

David gave Snow a kiss. "Good. Now, how about we go lay in bed with our little princess and you can tell me all about your night?" David couldn't wait to hear about Snow's night out with the girls.


End file.
